


Cross my path

by ManiacProductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Giles needs to stop talking, Possibly Out of Character, Spike is Alive, Terrible attempt at a southern accent, Xander needs to calm his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue goes to visit her older cousin, Xander Harris, after having not seen him since she became a mutant. Along the way, she meets an interest man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first story on Archive Of Our Own. I have uploaded stories to other sites, however I think I'm going to start uploading just to this site. I may continue adding to FanFiction, however I think I'm mostly going to stick to here.
> 
> I won't bore you all, well the ones who are still reading this, by going into detail on why; however I will say that this site has so many more options and it has tags!

Marie grinned into the cold and dark night as she stepped off of the GREY LINE bus and onto the cracked concrete side walk of the large city of Greenville. Not a single person was outside with the exception of herself, the only other people in spitting distance were sitting in the bus being taken to some other destination. The bus's door snapped closed and it rumbled behind her, taking off to the next city.

"An' Ah thought Westchestah was empty at night." Marie mused as she pulled her green cloak tighter around her thin and muscular body, trying to preserve her body heat so she wouldn't freeze to death before she got to her cousin's. As she began walking through the empty streets, she played with her black leather gloves. Her sleek and seasoned leather gloves, which had a small rip in the seam on the left glove, held some of her dearest and most hated memories. Her memories of running away from Mississippi, of hitchhiking to Canada, of meeting Logan, and of meeting the X-Men. The same X-Men who thought she was traveling around aimlessly and not visiting her cousin, they didn't know that she was trying to salvage the last family connection she had. "Ah really should throw these gloves out, safety hazard an' all." Marie muttered as she toyed with the small hole, careful not to make the hole any bigger than it already was. She didn't really want to get rid of them, so she really had to be careful not to make it much bigger.

As Marie got further into her walk, occasionally looking around to make sure she was actually walking the right way, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Someone was watching her, observing her and making her quicken her pace. She ducked into an alley, trying to get anyway from any prying eyes of the public. Even if it was near midnight and there was no one around, she really didn't want to risk it.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" A deep and rough voice asked from behind her, making her pause. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and slipped off her left glove, shoving it her jeans' pocket. Marie didn't turn around, but instead scanned the area in front of her. Spotting several weapons, two good escape routes that would lead her back to street for help if she were to need it. _'_

_Ha, need help? The only one who's gonna need help is this punk behind meh.'_

"Headin' to mah cousin's house." Marie replied in a low tense voice. She could hear his heavy footsteps walking towards her, slow and deliberate almost as if he was taunting her. "Ya might wanna leave meh alone, Ah don't play nahce." Marie warned him coldly, but his laughter boomed all around the dark alley. Marie turned around sharply, her glare settling on the man's face _'Oh Lord, his face!'_ Marie thought as she looked at the man's face and his fangs. His eyes were gold and there was a predatory look inside them, almost making her shudder. Key word there? Almost. His face looked scrunched and twisted, looking demonic yet silly all at the same time. Last, but certainly the most obvious to her, was the pair of fangs that were shown by his drawn back front lip. _'Vampire? Of Course.'_ Marie thought, thinking of the warning her cousin had given her when he invited her down for the holiday.

"Scram tubby." A higher male voice called out from the left of them, a British accent tainting the voice. Marie turned to look at the platinum blonde walking over to her and the vampire, his glare settled on the vampire. As the blonde dealt with the Vampire, Marie took a chance to study him. His bright hair was styled perfectly, not one hair out of its place. He was pale, but not sickly so. He wore a dark red shirt that was unbutton at the top two buttons, black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. "I don't think the Slayer would appreciate you taking a bite out of Streaks over there." He said pointing at her. As "tubby" sneered and walked away, Marie turned to her savior or possibly a new attacker. Her breath caught as she looked him in the eyes, his beautiful and alluring brown eyes. He looked over her and, much to her joy, she caught a quick glimpse of lust flash in his eyes before he shielded it behind an emotionless look. She might be untouchable and unable to do anything like  _that,_ but it was still nice to be wanted like that.

"Hi, Ah'm Marie." Marie said holding out her left hand for him to shake, the same hand that was bare currently. The blonde shook her hand and the shock of his cold hand knocked Marie out of her stupor, making her realize she had just touched his bare skin. Pulling back quickly she watched at he gave her, he wasn't out knocked out or dead. "Uh Sorreh." Marie mumbled, feeling embarrassed and equally thrilled. "Thanks for gettin' rid of that guy. Ah kinda have to go though, Ah'm visiting family for holiday." She said and the man grinned, looking her up and down.

"You are way to beautiful to be related to Harris." He said and Marie raised an eyebrow, now confused as how the man knew who she was and who she was related to. "I'm William the Bloody, though I prefer to go by Spike." Marie made the connection and laughed.

"Xander warned meh 'bout ya, told meh ta stay back." Marie said stepping closer to him and invading his personal space. "Said ya were no good, a bad boy." Marie said looking into his brown eyes, daring him to contradict her. To tell her he was the hero of the story, not the villian. When no comments of that sort came, Marie smirked and leaned closer to his ear. "Well let meh tell ya somethin', Ah'm tired of the good guys." She said and stepped away from him, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

She was tired of the good guys, who turned out to be the bad apples. Cody, the good ol' southern boy who turned on her once he awoke from his coma. Bobby, the typical all american good guy who spent his nights with any touchable girl. Turning away from him, she began to walk back to the road and away from him. When Spike didn't move from his spot, Marie smirked and looked back. "Well come on Sugah, Ah gotta go." She said and began her walk again, listening as he ran and caught up with her.

Spike fell in step with her and took in a deep breath, smelling her unique and poisonous scent. Poison.

"So what are you?" Spike asked bluntly, he never was one to be subtle or tactful. Marie raised her brow and gave him a confused look. "You're not human, are you?" Spike asked and Marie shook her head. "I thought so. You smell human, but not completely. You smell of poison and pain, of heartbreak and anger. You smell evil and good, love and hate, sadness and happiness. You smell like a crowd of people, yet your one person. But most of all you smell very poisonous." Spike said stepping in front of her, blocking her path and forcing her to stop and look at him. This time it was him who leaned in close to her ear, her scent filling his nose. "And it's intoxicating." He whispered and she gasped as she felt his lips ghost over the hallow of her neck. "What are you?" He asked again; still whispering in her ear and Marie looked at him, trying to regain some of her language skill. Spike leaned away and looked at her face, his hand brushing away a strand of her rebellious white steaks.

"Mutant." She answered and Spike leaned in again, this time though his lips were centimeters from her own. "Xander doesn't know, he doesn't need to." She whispered and Spike didn't say anything, he just looked her in the eyes. She looked back at him, his brown eyes filled with so many different emotions that it sent her reeling. Lust. Amusement. Content. And so much more Lust. Spike gave her a smirk and backed away from her, continuing on the path as if nothing had transpired between them. As if he hadn't kissed her neck or came close to kissing her, as if he hadn't told her what he thought of her. Well her scent. She walked quickly and caught up with him, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"What? Did'ja expect meh to be little miss innocent. No secrets, no lies?" Marie asked and Spike stopped her again, this time by laying a hand on her shoulder and turning her so they were facing each other.

"Honestly? I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful." Spike said and Marie could feel a blush starting to rise to her cheeks. Spike leaned in to whisper to her ear again, his lips nearly brushing against her ear. "I especially didn't expect someone so feisty and sexy." He said as he kissed under her ear, the down her neck until he placed one last kiss on the hollow of her neck. Marie bared her neck to him and let out a quiet breathy sigh, her eyes lidded. Spike's growl rumbled in his chest as she bared her neck to him, trusting him enough to do so.

"I could bite you anytime, kill you and drink your blood right now." He whispered softly into her , waiting her reaction.

"Doubt ya would." She responded back and Spike smirked, his teeth becoming sharper as lust filled him. He bit down on the crook of her neck and Marie threw her head back with a sharp gasp of pain and pleasure. He smirked into her neck and took a drink from her neck before releasing her and giving the bite a kiss. He could still taste her blood, so sweet yet bitter at the same time. 

"You sure about that?" Spike asked, not moving from where he was. He was waiting, waiting for the screaming or the pushing. Waiting for anything, for her to do anything.

"Ah'm still breathing ain't Ah?" Rogue asked as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, so they were face to face again. Rogue pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, lust and passion filling the kiss. She could taste the metallic taste of her own blood on his lips as he deepened the kiss, his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her sides and slipped under her cloak, resting on her hips. Her right gloved hand played with the hair on the back of his neck, while her left bare hand ran down his covered chest. Her hand reached the bottom of his shirt and slipped under it, her hand warming his cold skin. His hands followed her example and found their way under her shirt, his left hand going up her back and to the back of the bra. Marie pulled back, catching her breath and stopping him.

"We can't do this." Marie said and she could see the hurt and disappointment flash in his eyes. He pulled back and was about to walk off when Marie grabbed his arms. "We can't do this here Sugah, Ah don't think we should be in full view of the neighborhood." Marie said and Spike smirked, sending chills down her spine. Spike grabbed her and lead her down the block to a huge house with a large back yard and front yard. It looked to be a three story house and Marie was willing to bet that it also had a basement. "Nahce house."

"Yeah the scoobies bought it together after the Sunnydale accident." Spike said, but both of them were more focused on getting inside the house and inside Spike's room. Spike opened the door and Marie kissing him as they enter the house, her hands on his chest as she pushed him in. Spike stopped them as he lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. Spike's hands roamed as he held her up and Marie moaned into his mouth as his right hand brushed a sensitive spot on her side.

"Oh." A new voice said as Marie and Spike heard something crash and fall down onto the ground. Marie went stiff as a bored and Spike released her, making sure she was on her feet before turning and look at the person. Giles stopped as he looked at the two, his face red and he looked very uncomfortable. "I, I was getting a, and you I." Giles stuttered and Marie suddenly felt very hot and just as uncomfortable. "I-Spike, what did Buffy say about bring women here." Giles managed to say and Marie's raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Xander wanted his cousin to come over." Spike said and Giles eyes widened as he looked at Marie, who was as red as a tomato.

"You were kissing Xander's cousin?" Giles asked, wanting to get as far from where he was as soon as possible.

"Ye-" Spike started to say, but a loud voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

"WHAT!" Three heads turned to the staircase to see a pissed of Xander, his visible eye glaring angrily at Spike.

"Now Xa-" Giles started, but Xander wasn't listening to anything Giles was saying. Instead Xander jumped at Spike and punched him in the face, rage consuming him.

"Okay now I probably deser-" Xander punched Spike again but this time in the stomach, making the dead man wince and double over. "Okay that, I did _not_ deserve." Spike said as the other inhabitants of the house began to wake and head down stairs.

"YOU WERE KISSING MY COUSIN!" Xander shouted and several eyebrows shot up as the whole house, and most likely the entire neighborhood, heard him scream. Xander raised his fist again, ready to punch Spike once more, but Buffy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Xander, you need to cool it." Buffy said and Xander glared even harder at Spike, angry at the Vampire.

"HE WAS KISSING MY COUSIN!" Xander said and Willow rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "She's like 16!" Everyone's eyes, Spike's included, went completely wide as they stared at Marie in disbelief.

"Uh Ah'm 19 about to turn 20, Xander." Marie pipped up from where she was behind Spike, gently helping him. "Actually in four days Ah'll beh 20." Marie said and Spike let out a thankful sigh, he did not date under aged girls. He dated women.

Beautiful, feisty, slender, and fearless women; not reckless girls.

"And I think they were about to do more than kiss." Giles said and everyone gave him an incredulous look, though Dawn and Spike were slightly amused by his statement. Marie on the other hand looked like she was about to die from embarrassment, her face turning redder than Bob the Tomato.

"Giles! Not helping!" Buffy said, giving him a quick glance. Giles gave her an apologetic look as Xander slipped out her grip. Xander went to punch Spike again, but Marie stepped in and grabbed his outstretched fist with her bare hand. Xander froze and his skin became translucent as his veins showed, he fell to his knees and Marie released him. Everyone stared in shock at Marie, who was holding her head and lightly groaning in pain. Spike stood up and placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up so he could look her in the eyes and see if she was alright.

"And there goes my chance at salvaging my goddamn family." Marie muttered with pain in her eyes. "Shit." She muttered, swiping her hands at the tears that were starting to slip from her emerald eyes. Her head was pounding from absorbing her cousin and the fact that people were staring at her was causing her vision to dull. The Xander in her mind was screaming loudly within her mind, cursing Spike and hormones and lots of other things she couldn't understand.

"Marie?" Spike questioned, frowning as he watched sway in her spot. Marie moaned and her eyes rolled up into her skull as she fell limp into Spike's awaiting arms. "Bloody hell." Spike cursed as he gently and delicately lifted her up into his arms and held her bridal style, ignoring everyone looks of shock, concern, and amusement. "Well is someone going to pick up pirate boy? I'll go put Marie in the guest room." Spike said as he walked up stairs, stepping over Xander's body and around the other residents of the house. Everyone watched curiously, but Buffy and Willow immediately knelt down beside the KO'd Xander. Willow quickly and carefully checked over Xander to see if he was physically injured in anyway, but from what she could tell he had just passed out. After being give the okay, Buffy lifted him up and began to carry him to his room.

"That was interesting." Dawn commented, watching as her sister climbed up the stairs with the unconscious Xander still in her arms. Once her sister got to the top of the stairs, she turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, bed now." Buffy said sternly and Dawn looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to get Buffy to let her not only stay up but to also stay home from school tomorrow. She opened her mouth in preparation to start her argument when Buffy beat her to it. "No, you've got school tomorrow and I don't need to hear you complaining about being tired."

"But Buffy," Dawn whined and Buffy rolled her as Dawn marched passed and headed to her room. "I expect the full story tomorrow!" Dawn shouted as she closed her door.

"We all do." Buffy muttered as she reached Xander's door and then began trying to balance Xander and open the door at the same time. Giles stepped up beside the struggling blonde, opening the door for her and letting her in. "Thanks Giles." Buffy said as she laid Xander down in his bed, covering him up with his blanket. As she turned around the house's occupants, with the exception of Spike and Dawn and the two unconscious people, were standing at the door looking at her. "Everyone, Bed. Now." Buffy ordered and sighs were met with her eye rolls as they followed her orders. Giles didn't move and Buffy gave him a pointed look, pointing to the door.

"I am older than you Bu-" His words were cut off as Buffy shoo'd him away, her destination clear in her mind. Her room. GIles nodded at her and went the opposite way. "Good Night Buffy."

"Night Giles." Buffy said as she continued to her room with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be hectic and she did not want to face it half-asleep, nope she was going to need her strength if she planned on breaking up World War 3 between the boys. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but Buffy would worry about that later.

Like tomorrow _after_ she's had her coffee.


End file.
